parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style)''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * Misty - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Professor Oak - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) * Gary Oak - Astro (The Jetsons) * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * L.T. Surge - Horace (Wimzie's House) * Sabrina - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) * Erika - Queenie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Koga - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Giovanni - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Duplica - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Todd Snap - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Cassidy - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Raticate - Himself * Blaine - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Bruno - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Ritchie - Scooby Dum (The Scooby Doo Show) * Sparky - Himself Episodes: # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Scooby Doo Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of the Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hard Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Charmander - The Stray Pokemon # Here Comes the Squirtle Squad # Mystery at the Lighthouse # Electric Shock Showdown # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Pokemon Shipwreck # Island of the Giant Pokemon # Beauty and the Beach # Tentacool and Tentacruel # The Ghost on Maiden's Peak # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and the Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter vs Kadabra # Primeape Goes Bananas # Pokemon Scent-sation # Hypno's Naptime # Pokemon Fashion Flash # The Punchy Pokemon # Sparks Fly For Magnemite # Dig those Diglett # The Ninja Poke-Showdown # The Flame Pokemon-athon # The Kangaskhan Kid # The Bridge Bike Gang # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # Pikachu's Goodbye # The Battling Eevee Bros. # Wake Up, Snorlax # Showdown at Dark City # March of the Exeggcutor # The Problem with Paras # The Song of Jigglypuff # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon # A Chansey Operation # Holy Matrimony # So Near and Yet So Farfetch'd # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden # Princess vs. Princess # The Purr-fect Hero # The Case of the K-9 Caper # Pokemon Paparazzi # The Ultimate Test # The Breeding Center Secret # Riddle Me This # Volcanic Panic # Beach Blank-Out Blastoise # The Luna Mermaid # Clefairy Tales # The Battle of the Badge # It's Mr. mime Time # Holiday Hi-Jynx # Snow Way Out # Showdown at the Poke Corall # The Evolution # The Pi-Kahuna # Lights, Camera, Quack-tion # Go West, Young Meowth # To Master the Onixpected # The Ancient Puzzle of Pokétropolis # Bad to the Bone # All Fired Up! # Round One: Begin! # Fire and Ice # The Fourth Round Rumble # A Friend in Deed # Friend and Foe Alike # Friends to the End Gallery: Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Luna Crystal.jpg|Luna as Misty Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Delia Ketchum Colonel in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Astro 2.jpg|Astro as Gary Oak Belladonna.jpg|Belladonna as Jessie Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Carface as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Misty Goldeen anime.png|Goldeen as Herself Duke in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Duke as Samurai Surly giving instructions.jpg|Surly as Flint Graphics-chip-n-dale-241286.gif|Chip as Forrest Tammy Embarasseed.png|Tammy, Bink the Squirrel.jpg|Bink, Hammy.jpg|Hammy, Clarice (Chip and Dale).jpg|Clarice, Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson, Mac and Tosh.jpg|Mac and Tosh, Skippy Squirrel.jpg|and Skippy Squirrel as Brock's Siblings Brock's Onix.png|Brock's Onix as Himself Brock's Geodude.jpg|Geodude as Himself Mordecai McSingleton.png|Mordecai as Seymour Misty Staryu anime.png|Staryu as Himself Brock Zubat Supersonic.png|Zubat as Himself 230px-Clefairy anime.png|Clefairy as Herself Sawyer-1.jpg|Sawyer as Daisy Sagwa2-0.jpg|Sagwa as Lily Becky Thatcher-0.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Violet Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Lily Goldeen.png|Lily's Goldeen as Himself Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as AJ A.J.'s Sandshrew.jpg|Sandshrew as Himself Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz as Joe Chloe the secret life of pets.png|Chloe as Giselle 220px-Giselle Cubone.png|Cubone as Himself Graveler Anime.png|Graveler as Himself Joe's Weepinbell.jpg|Joe's Weepinbell as Himself Ash's Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur as Himself Patsy.jpg|Patsy Smiles as Melanie Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Damian Squirtle in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Squirtle as Himself Horace-0.jpg|Horace as L.T. Surge Lt Surge Raichu.png|Raichu as Himself HIM.jpg|HIM as Giovanni Persian.png|Persian as Himself Walter W. Wolf in Hoodwinked.jpg|Wolf as Magikarp Salesman 200px-James Magikarp Splash.png|Magikarp as Himself James gyarados.png|Gyarados as Himself Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as the Old Woman Abby Mallard.jpg|Abby Mallard as Sabrina Daffy duck-1048.jpg|Daffy Duck as Sabrina's Father Donald Duck in The Three Caballeros.jpg|Donald Duck as the Unamed Trainer Sabrina Haunter.png|Haunter as Himself 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Ash's Primeape.png|Primeape as Himself Queenie.jpg|Queenie as Erika Erika Weepinbell.png|Weepinbell as Himself 044.png|Gloom as Himself Muk Anime.png|Muk as Himself Dory finding nemo.png|Dory as Aya Marlin finding nemo.png|Marlin as Koga 200px-Aya Venonat.png|Aya's Venonat as Himself Vinny in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Vinny as Lara Laramie Uncle Harry.png|Uncle Harry as Dario Arthur Timothy Read.jpg|Arthur Rad as Tommy David (Arthur).png|David Read, Jane (Arthur).jpeg|and Jane Read as Tommy's Parents Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Bambi as Chopper Bambi-bambi-5778390-1280-960.jpg|Faline as Tyra Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Duplica Duplica Ditto.png|Ditto as Himself Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Melvin Exeggutor.png|Exeggutor as Himself Ash's Charmeleon.jpg|Charmeleon as Himself Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Cassandra Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Cassandra's Grandmother 039Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff as Herself Ash Charizard Take Down.png|Charizard as Himself Togepi.jpg|Togepi as Herself Jerry as Sockperson..png|Jerry as Timmy Sandy_(SpongeBob_SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Reiko 220px-Brian Griffin.png|Brian Griffin as Todd Snap Zsa Zsa Labrador.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Cassidy Buster Full.jpg|Buster as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Bernard-Turtleneck-Rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Blaine Basil of Baker Street.jpg|Basil as Victor Miss Spider.jpg|Miss Spider as Katrina Katrina Raichu Mega Kick.png|Katrina's Raichu as Himself Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Cleavon Schpielbunk Scuttle and a piep.jpg|Scuttle as Bruno 240px-Bruno Onix.png|Bruno's Onix as Himself Scooby Dum in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Scooby Dum as Ritchie Sparky (Pokemon).png|Sparky as Himself Zippo the Charmander.png|Zippo as Himself Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz